


Fault

by Skullszeyes



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Fear, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: She found out what he did and he kept her.





	Fault

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was unsure of my writing and my stories. I didn't know what this was supposed to be, where it was going, or how it was going to end. It was simply something from my mind that I thought of and wanted to write, a sort of story dumping.  
> I'm trying not to write dark stuff, but apparently I can't help myself. :/
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

She was afraid. That’s all she could think of as she stood in the pool of blood, surrounded by slick stone walls. Shaking, her hands wrung in front of her, trying to calm herself down, but she’s been standing there for some time and it’s frightening. She almost wants to cry, but she can’t will the tears. She wants to scream, but her throat is sore from doing so a few hours before. She wears simple grey pajama pants, but they’re hiked up a bit below her knees, and a loose shirt.

She tilts her head to the side, her body tensing, she closes her eyes and tries to breathe, but it’s difficult in this situation. She doesn’t know how long she’s been in the pool of blood, but the sounds of the door unlocking makes her look up, and it opens.

The man stands in the doorway, a smile sharp as his knife curves on his face. He doesn’t step into the room, probably didn’t want his shoes to get ruined by the blood. He extends his arm, palm upwards.

“Come here,” he said, the voice slightly echoed.

She shudders and her legs hurt, but she moves closer to him. She’s a little awkward, fear running through her body. But the second their hands touch, he grabs her and drags her out of the room and into the hall. His grip is tight around her wrist, and he doesn’t slow down. Her eyes burn from the lights in the hall. It’s a normal building, but he fashioned it for his own use, and one of the rooms were made for her.

A disgusting place, once filled with bodies, he thought it would be funny to lock her inside. Nowhere to sit, she was forced to stand, cold and weak, afraid of when he’ll return.

And now, she didn’t know what was going to happen to her, but he dragged her through the halls, and into a kitchen. She stumbles forward the second he turned around, and she reached out with her free hand to grasp his arm to keep her upward, but then his hand snakes around her waist.

“You made such a mess,” he said, tsking, his hands reach her sides and she’s hoisted up onto the counter.

She shakes from the movement, her hands coming down to the ledge counter. He goes to the sink and soaks a cloth, wringing it out, he makes his way back to her. He grabs her ankle, his finger smoothing over the bone, and he begins to wipe off the blood. She glances off toward the hall they just came from, and she had trailed blood into the room. He takes her other foot and wipes off the blood.

Turning away from her, he walks to the sink and drops the cloth. She has the urge to run, but he teleported back to her in a flash, touching her knees, he spreads her legs and fits himself between them.

She shudders, unsure of what was happening. “Please...let me go.”

He smiled, reaching up to stroke the side of her face. “Why would I do that? You’re fascinating, an art that hasn’t yet been perfected. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure that you are.” His hand reaches to the back of her head, fingers knotting into her hair, he drags her forward so that they’re faces are inches from each other.

Wincing, she clenches her teeth, her hands find his shoulders, curling her fingers into the fabric of his jacket.

“You’ll be good?” he asked, tilting his head to the side, examining her face, “No running away from me.”

She couldn’t do that, she tried when she found out about his photo’s, and his collection of body parts. She had tried to run from him, and at first he was like a shadow, laughing at her attempt to escape. But he had found her, yanked her back by the hair, and placed a knife to her throat. That was when he dragged her to the room and shoved her inside.

This was strangely intimate, how close they were, and she could do nothing about it. She tried to ease him back, but his hand tightened in her hair. She was afraid he would pull her hair from her scalp if she did something he didn’t want.

“What do you want with me?” she asked, quiet.

“What I want,” he began, his other hand went down her sides to her hip, pulling her closer but there was no longer any space between them, “is for you to be beautiful, an artwork everyone will appreciate.”

She didn’t know what that was supposed to mean, but she had an inkling from the decapitating bodies and what came of the body parts he considered _art._

“Please, just let me—” he kissed her before she could finish.

Her eyes widened, her heart picking up and her fingers dug into his shoulders. His hand tightened on the back of her head, and he deepened the kiss by opening her mouth. She tried pushing back, but it was useless. His hand tightened, and her fear sang in her body.

“Art,” he whispered against her lips, “is so beautiful once its perfected.”

She whimpered, “Let me go, let me go, let me go—”

“Shhh,” his hand finally loosening on her hair, “everything is okay, all you have to do is be good, can you be good for me?”

She had no idea what he was talking about, but his hand went down to her hip before dragging up underneath her shirt, smoothing over her back.

“You’ll let me go?”

“I said,” his fingers curled into her back, and she winced, “be good.” He placed pressure that made her move closer to him and their mouths collided again. His hands moved along her back, fingers brushing her spine before dipping down to her hips. The caress made her involuntarily moan, and her face grows hot at the noise.

He breathed, nudging his nose against hers. “Will you be good?” he asked, more softer.

She clenched her teeth, but her silence seemed to annoy him. His hands went up to her arms, his fingers pushing into her skin, and a gasp left her lips.

“I said, will you be good?” he asked, impatience leaking through his voice.

She nodded, wincing. “Let go of me.”

“Why would I do that?” he asked, caressing her jaw. “You brought this on yourself, and now you’ll have to deal with the consequences.”

It wasn’t her fault, it wasn’t her fault, it wasn’t her fault. She had to believe that, even if this man tore her apart.

He took her hand and helped her off the counter and they walked down the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is open, mostly because I didn't know how to end it, so if you think she died, or she stayed with Stefano as a prisoner, or she found a way out and escaped him, then that's the ending you choose. I just didn't know how to end it and left it open. 
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
